(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an environment-controlling apparatus, and more particularly to an integrated apparatus that can be used to bake an object in a manner of maintaining the environmental temperature at a dry and low-temperature surroundings after the baking period.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
With the nano technology, electronic parts can be manufactured precisely in a nanometer scale. On the other hand, with the manufacturing precision goes to the nanometer scales, the electronic parts are more vulnerable to the surrounding moisture. In some specific processes, existence of tiny moisture would affect dramatically the process yield. Actually, to the moisture sensitive devices (MSD), special specifications or standards upon the body moistures or environmental moistures of the production (for example, the J-STD-033B standard) have been made to the related raw materials, semi-finished goods and finished goods.
Currently, baking chambers are usually introduced to reduce the environmental moisture of production. However, the conventional baking chambers usually have the following shortcomings.
Firstly, after a baking process, body temperature of the object in the baking chamber as well as the environmental temperature inside the baking chamber are gradually lowered, such that the moisture inside and outside the chamber begins to condense to both the interior wall of the chamber and the surface of the object. Apparently, the water condensed to attach at the object would degrade the yield of the baking.
Secondly, to avoid the interior moisture to condense onto the object, the object is preferably removed away the baking chamber immediately to a dry low-temperature space, right after the baking process is complete. Such a move may increase the labor cost of the production.
Thirdly, after the baking, the action of removing the object from a high-temperature baking chamber to a low-temperature space may raise thermal shock damage to the object which undergoes a dramatic temperature drop within a short time.
It is obvious to the skilled person in the art that an improvement upon the baking apparatus as well as the baking process are needed urgently, and such that three foregoing problems in the current baking facilities can be better resolved.